Gases containing volatile aroma constituents are evolved during one or more stages of processing beverages such as coffee, tea, and cocoa. These volatile aroma gases may be recovered and used in a variety of food products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,473, U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,926, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,364, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,623, each disclose methods of cryogenic recovery of aroma gases, and in particular, from coffee, tea, and cocoa.
There are also various methods of collecting cocoa aroma gases. For example, documents DD 265,073 and 265,074 disclose a process for recovery of a cocoa butter aroma concentrate from the vapor from cocoa deodorization. The vapor is condensed by water or a cooled surface, and the aroma compounds are extracted with a lipid or lipid/solvent blend. The extract is then concentrated to yield a cocoa aroma concentrate.
Japanese Patent Document No. 6,133,726 A reports a method for recovering a flavor ingredient in solid food stuff, by use of carbon dioxide in liquid or super critical state.
Japanese Patent Document No. 61,108,351 A reports a method for collecting mixtures of cocoa nibs and shell, roasting it at below 220.degree. C. in a gas stream of steam, and condensing the vaporized flavor component at below 5.degree. C.
Japanese Patent Document No. 1,112,965 A discloses a method of extracting cocoa flavor using supercritical carbon dioxide, combined with an aqueous ethanol solution.
German Patent Document DE 2,055,030 A discloses a cocoa aroma extraction from cocoa powder or press-cake using a non-polar organic solvent and then dissolving out the aroma-yielding components from the residue using polar organic solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,134 discloses a method of aromatizing food concentrates by using activated charcoal to recover volatiles during the preparation of concentrates from coffee, tea, or cocoa. The absorbed volatiles are then disclosed to be extracted by a solvent with very low boiling points.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,394 discloses a process for producing cocoa extract, which involves the extraction of cocoa with water and the separation of the aqueous extract and extracted cocoa.
Many of the methods of producing cocoa aroma and cocoa extract require the use of various solvents, particularly organic solvents. Organic solvents often undesirably affect the flavor or aroma of cocoa extracts. In many cases, it may be difficult to ensure that the final product does not contain any residual amounts of these solvents. Furthermore, the use of these solvents in these processes may diminish or eliminate desired components of cocoa in the final product. Thus, it is desirable to isolate cocoa extracts substantially free of organic solvents that have desired aroma and flavor characteristics, as well as obtaining methods for recovering such extracts from cocoa beans.